The Ultimate Torture
by Dr Namgge
Summary: Trapped together, and tied to there chairs, Sonic and more or less everyone he's ever met have been captured, and are now being subjected to what they consider a fate worse than anything else they can imagine: Answering questions written by idiot fans.
1. A rather unpleasant situation

"Once again, why are we doing this?" Sonic asked tentatively. His voice was shaking, fearing the worst he could possibly imagine.

"We don't have much choice I'm afraid," Amy said, looking sympathetically at the blue hedgehog, "We're all in the same boat here."

"But this," Sonic said, "this is the worst torture imaginable."

"I still can't believe we have to do this," Tails sighed, trying to fight against his restraints.

"I don't like it any better than you do," Shadow muttered, "but we're all here now."

Sonic looked around the room. Around him were numerous chairs. In each one sat a different animal, Everyone Sonic had encountered, from his best friend Tails, to his various acquaintances of the Chaotix crew, and the numerous rivals he'd accumulated over the years were all sat there, all tied to the same chair, all of them dreading the exact same fate that was going to hit them.

"Are you sure there's no way out of this?" Sonic asked, "Can nobody break there restraints?"

"I've tried burning them," Blaze answered, "Silver's tried to use his telekinesis to escape, even Shadows tried to Chaos Control himself out. There's nothing we can do."

Sonic hung his head he looked at the metal floor bellow him. Finally after all these years Robotnik had finally won. Sonic squirmed slightly; feeling the ropes rub against his wrists, and making his gloves twitch uncomfortably.

"I don't know what's worse," Knuckles said, "The fact that Robotnik finally managed to beat all of us, or the fact that we're about to face the most heinous torture anyone can imagine.

The entire room shuddered. Cream began crying, and Sonic heard Charmy scream quickly in a form of hyper anger.

There was a loud whirring, and several robots appeared. All of them stood there, facing the trapped animals, pointing guns at them. Each one of them a basic Egg-Pawn. Sonic wanted to jump up and smash every last one of them, but he couldn't escape from his chair. Behind them a mechanical door whirred open and a round figure stepped forwards.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen," the all too familiar voice of doctor Robotnik beckoned, "and welcome to the fun."

"Can we just get this over with?" a large green hawk asked.

"Over with?" Robotnik laughed, "This guy doesn't get it does he? It's not going to end. You're all my prisoners and you will all be subjected to the worst fate imaginable."

A worried look shot across each of there faces, as Robotnik grinned gleefully. He was savouring every last second of this. Slowly he pulled his hands from behind his back, and clutched a small pile of cards. He tapped them slowly, watching the faces of various animals all twitch with worry, fear, and anger.

"On these cards," Robotnik said, his grin extending fully "are a series of questions. Each one was written by a reviewer."

There was a collective scream from all the animals sat there. This was to them a fate three times worse than death.

* * *

_You know the drill here folks: Leave a review with a question in it, and it gets submitted for the story. All questions are subject to fair use policy._

* * *


	2. A rather awkward question

Robotnik watched everyone struggle against there chairs. This was fun for him. He loved to see everything suffer, and he'd finally found something worse than making them mindless slaves. He looked down to the cards, tapping them on the metal podium.

"Alright folks, we have our first few questions," he said, as everyone winced. Robotnik watched all of them shuffle nervously, hoping it wouldn't be them, "This question is for you," he said drawing out the result. Robotnik was looking to his left, straight at Mighty the Armadillo, before he suddenly swerved direction, "Shadow!"

Shadow looked to the doctor. He didn't say anything, but inside his heart was racing. He dreaded what Robotnik was about to say,

"'Shadow, if you're the,' and as I read this it's all capitalised," Robotnik said, himself slightly irked by the grammar use, "'Super duper life form' open bracket, 'I can't spell' ulti-mite," Robotnik paused again, as everyone else looked at him, slightly relieved, yet still suffering, "'Can you dance like Micheal Jackson?'"

"Who?" Sonic said, not even allowing Shadow to answer.

Robotnik tapped his cards against his desk, "That questions for Shadow, you may not talk," he said, pressing a button on his podium. Sonic's body contorted as a small electric current ran through him. The blue hedgehog screamed loudly, his spines standing slightly on end.

"Even if I knew who this question was referring to," Shadow said slowly, "I cannot dance while tied to this chair." Shadow spat, echoing the sentiment shared amongst most, if not all the animals here.

"If you think that means I'm going to release you, you'd better think again," Robotnik scolded, "I'm not that stupid, certainly not as gullible as Knuckles.

"I am not gullible!" Knuckles yelled.

"Is that a Chaos Emerald behind you Knux," Sonic grinned.

"Where?" Knuckles said, frantically trying to turn around.

"You're pretty cocky now Sonic," Robotnik said calmly, "lets see how you fair with this question."

Sonic gulped loudly. A single nervous bead of sweat dripped down his forehead, and he found the binds on his chair become increasingly tighter.

"As it's written here," Robotnik sighed, correcting spelling errors as he went, "I! Love! You! Lolz!" Robotnik shouted, "You're guess is as good as mine as to what she means by 'Lolz'," Robotnik added as an aside to one of his higher ranking Egg-Pawns, "'So, who do you love in that-kind-of-way, anyway? Amy Rose or Sally Acorn? You're pretty sweet on both of them, from what I can tell, but you can't have both, you cheat!' and then she writes a colon, and a capital P," Robotnik said scratching his head confused, "I think she's asking which of those two you love?"

"Hmm, now that is a tough question," Sonic muttered sarcastically, as he say Amy glare at him pretty angrily, "Do I love the girl I've never heard of before, or do I love the girl who I've made pretty obvious I cannot stand?" Sonic said; laughing as Amy got angrier and angrier.

"You better say me Sonic," Amy yelled, "Or your face will meet my hammer when we get out of here!"

"Like I'm worried," Sonic mumbled to himself.

"What was that!?" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs.

Robotnik laughed watching this happen, he loved to see them fight amongst themselves like this, "Answer the question Sonic," the man said, his moustache wriggling, "or it's another thirty four volts."

"Thirty four?" Tails asked, "Is that it?"

"You don't know what the amps are," Robotnik smirked, "Now which one will it be Sonic?"

"Well, seeing as my life's in danger if I don't say Amy, and seeing as I've never heard of a Miss Acorn, I'm going with," Sonic paused slightly, "The Acorn lady," Sonic said, smiling to himself, as Amy ranted tirelessly for several minutes. Everyone else slowly sat and got bored of listening to this, while Sonic continued to ignore her completely. Eventually even Robotnik grew bored of this, and sent the electrical equivalent of putting a pair of scissors in the socket through Amy's body.

"Alright," Robotnik next, "next question; 'If Maria came back to life as a hedgehog, will you go out with her and marry her?'"

Everyone stared blankly. From the back of the room Bean tried to get up, before finding he couldn't. Nevertheless the duck continued to struggle, ruffling his feathers as he did, while he spoke "Err, who is that question for?"

"It doesn't actually say," Robotnik said, "So I guess everyone," he grinned gleefully, his body wobbling as he laughed."

Slowly the question went around the room. The majority of the trapped animals said no. Rouge had thought on it for a moment, asking what kind of hedgehog, to which Robotnik replied about her being a standard anthro hedgehog, at which point Rouge said no, though the idea had played on the mind of several of the men in the room.

Shadow hesitated as well, before answering again with a no. The no's continued around the room, before settling on Vector the Crocodile.

"Yes," he said slowly.

Everyone turned and gave him a funny look. "What?" he said, his cheeks turning red, "I find dead girls pretty."

The enter room flinched, and would've moved away from Vector if they could. He lowered his head, "I have a problem," he said quietly, trying to smile, but still looking disheartened.

Robotnik coughed, "That's good Vector, really," he said slowly, trying to hide his own disgust at the idea, "But the card says 'if she was alive'"

"Ohh," Vector said turning redder still, "Then no."

The no's continued around the room, with Nack giving a reply of "Not if she was the last girl alive," before finally everyone had agreed that the answer was no.

Robotnik looked at all the animals, all of them still somewhat disturbed by what Vector had said. This plan, he thought, was going rather well, and he had only asked three questions. The truth serums would need topping up shortly, but Robotnik had them all where he wanted, and soon he would succeed. He looked to his card, and began reading another question.

"Tails," Robotnik said, watching the fox's face fill with fear, "tell the fans; why do you have two tails? Is it a mutation?"

Tails sat upright, a bit shocked. To be honest Tails didn't know, but he'd have to say something, otherwise he'd get another shock. Cautiously he spoke, "Errm, I'm lead to believe it's because I'm a Siamese twin," The fox said nervously, hoping this would be a sufficient answer.

Robotnik didn't say a word. It was a plausible explanation as far as he was concerned, and it wasn't a question he wanted to spend too long on. He looked at the next card, from the same person, and read it to himself. "Okay, I already asked Sonic if he liked either Sally or Amy," Robotnik sighed, "This fan wants you, Sonic," Robotnik said, glaring at his arch nemesis, "to pick from either of them, or someone called 'Fiona'," Robotnik said, using finger quotes.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Idiot fans," he said, as everyone nodded, including Robotnik, and the majority of Egg-Pawns surrounding them, "As I already said, I never even heard of Sally, and I don't know of this Fiona either, so I'll stick with my earlier answer."

Amy glared once again at Sonic, but before she could berate him once again, Robotnik interrupted, "Knuckles," he said coldly, "or rather 'Knuz' as it says on this card…"

Knuckles looked at the human and sighed, "Yes," he said, annoyed with this situation,"

"Where is the Master Emerald?" Robotnik asked, before continuing, "Well actually, you don't need to answer, because I have that now," Robotnik grinned maniacally, "but this fan still wants to know why you keep 'ditching your duties to guard it? Like when you go on adventures with Sonic, or use Extreme Gear?"

Sonic looked at Knuckles, "Yeah Knuckles, why do you do all those things anyway?"

"Come to think of it that doesn't make much sense," Tails said calmly.

Knuckles shuffled nervously, "Err, y'see, the thing is," he said, watching everyone eye him up, as beads of sweat ran down his forehead, "It's simple really, I uhh, I forget what I do a lot."

"What?" Charmy said, a comment echoed by many others.

"I just forget about the emerald, and go do these things," Knuckles said lowering his head. The room erupted into a loud roar of anger, as everyone yelled at Knuckles for forgetting about just how important his role of guardian is, and how careless he was being. Knuckles shuffled nervously, trying to explain, but getting nowhere, before finally snapping, and yelling "Sonic makes me do these things!"

Everyone turned to glare at Sonic, as he began swearing loudly at Knuckles. Robotnik just sat back and laughed, watching this was better than watching any talk show he'd ever seen on basic cable.


	3. A rather frustrated room

* * *

_I really hope everyone gets that this is a parody..._

* * *

Ray leaned heavily against his chair. It wasn't a comfy one, but he was in the back of the room. The entire room was in three tiers. The front row contained the likes of Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Amy and Knuckles, the ones who had had the most direct involvement with stopping Robotnik. Behind them sat the likes of the Chaotix crew, Big the Cat (who was actually tied to two chairs), and various other animals who had been involved in recent escapades. Finally in the back row sat Nack, Bean, Bark, and the likes, those who had little to no involvement with Sonic, or Robotnik recently.

All Ray had ever done was escape from an island, freed by Sonic. He'd also once, unbeknownst to him, held a Chaos Emerald, but either way Ray didn't feel he belonged in this. Unfortunately he had no choice, this was Robotnik's trap.

"Why are we even here?" Bark asked quietly.

Ray didn't realise Bark was being rhetoric, and did as good a shrug as he could tied to a wooden chair, "Beats me," The yellow squirrel said, pausing to listen to Robotnik ask Shadow a question, but not bothering to listen to the answer, "All I know is this is just going to be mostly about the front two rows, we might as well catch some shut eye.

Bark nodded, only to have Bean peck his arm, "Oww. What was that for?"

"You can't go to sleep, you'll miss half the fun," Bean answered.

"Of this?" Bark replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yus," the duck said, and Bark noted him wagging his tail feathers in a similar fashion to that of a duck.

"Bean," Bark said, unsurprised for finding another opportunity to say it, "you really are an idiot."

"So Sonic," Robotnik said, laughing with glee," another question for you, "'If you ever met my friend Suicune the Hedgehog'," Robotnik said, even himself having no idea who this was, "who, according to this card is sexier than Rouge is."

"I doubt that somehow," came a reply.

Everyone turned to look. It was Espio.

"What?" he said, "You can all see what Rouge looks like right?"

"I still say a corpse is sexier," Vector said, once again making everyone cringe at the thought. Rouge in particular glared not only at Vector, but also at Robotnik for this question.

Robotnik drew attention back to himself by having an Egg-Pawn fire, "No more back talk!" he commanded. Shuffling the cards, he continued, "Anyway, Sonic, if you met this person, would you date her?"

Sonic gave a deadpan stare at Robotnik, "Look, I'll save us all the trouble here," he said coldly, "I have no romantic interest in anyone. I do not want to sleep with, date, marry, or otherwise engage any person in anything beyond friendship, and I have a less-than-zero desire to be romantic, lovey-dovey, or sexual to anyone or anything ever."

Amy began crying. She was distraught to be told in such a fashion that she had no chance. Though she couldn't see it from her position, Wave was quietly pleased to watch Amy's heart get broken like this. This was a better soap opera than she had expected, and she had a front row seat to it, in the second row of this panel.

Robotnik too laughed, he was enjoying this perhaps far more than he should've been. He looked at the next card, and read it to himself. It was asking if Amy had ever considered putting spikes onto her hammer. Robotnik decided against reading that one, he figured there was no reason he should let an idea like that go to waste, especially not to give it to his enemies. He made a mental note to remember when all this was over to spike all his non-construction mallets from here on in.

Pushing his glasses back onto his face, Robotnik swapped to the next card. Tidying them up against the desk again, he read aloud, "Cream, whose your dad?" he asked.

The rabbit was taken aback. She looked to her mother, and said, "I, I don't really know. Mom, whose my dad?"

Her mother stared at her, then to Robotnik, then to the floor, "I don't know who it is dear," she said sadly, a single tear rolling down her cheek. The shame of Cream being born out of wedlock was too much for her mother.

"I am not a toaster!" screamed a yellow squirrel, as thirty four volts ran through his body. One of Robotnik's Egg-pawn's had alerted its master that Ray was sleeping, and Robotnik gave him a reminder to stay awake in a way only he knew how.

"Next question," Robotnik said, overjoyed with how quickly things were going, "Sonic again," Robotnik said, pausing to hear Sonic groan.

"If this is another relationship question I just might scream," the blue hedgehog said.

"Nothing of the sort," Robotnik smiled, for once his smile to be genuinely innocent, "Why are you blue?"

"Because I'm not green?" Sonic said, not actually having a clue how to answer this question, "Genetics I guess, just how I was always meant to be?" Sonic shrugged. It was an obvious answer, but it was all there was to it.

"Good enough," Robotnik said, before returning to his card. I more sinister smile crept across his face. He looked at Amy, still sobbing, though not as much as she was, and with a slight pause to savour what was coming, asked "Amy, 'how did you fall in love with Sonic?', brackets 'and no excuses of saying', and to emphasise this it's written entirely in capitals," Robotnik said, sighing at how this question was written, "'Ohh, I love him because he saved my life so many times!' close bracket, 'because I know there's more than that' dot dot dot," Robotnik said, finally finished transcribing this question to spoken form.

Amy began crying loudly again, Everybody else sighed, and suddenly understood why Sonic spent much of his time running from her. She sniffed and grizzled, until eventually she had enough composure to say "I don't love him anymore!"

Sonic cheered loudly, "Oh yes! Thank you, thank you!" he screamed, his voice elated by this news.

Robotnik was less than impressed, and reminded Sonic why turning off the light before changing the bulb was a good idea. Sonic's body twisted as the current ran through him, before he sat down calm, and looked to a glare from Tails. The hedgehog stuck his tongue out, and Tails couldn't help but try to hide his laughter.

Robotnik took this moment to pick on Tails, "So Tails, other than making machinery," he paraphrased off the card, "what do you do?"

"How d'ya mean?" Tails asked, confused.

"I'm not sure," Robotnik answered, scratching his chin, "for fun I guess."

"Well," Tails said slowly, "I guess I just have fun. I work on my computer, I go out flying, I do normal fun things."

"You call making sure all your pencils are the same length fun?" Sonic asked sarcastically,

"It is fun!" Tails said, "Just cos all you want to do is lounge around in the shade, doesn't mean doing something practical isn't fun."

"That's borderline obsessive," Jet answered.

"Well I enjoy it." Tails said, trying not to let Jet's comment get to him.

"Actually Jet," Robotnik said, "I'm glad you spoke, as the next question's for you. Why is your voice so annoying?"

"My voice?" Jet asked,

"Yes," Robotnik answered.

"There's nothing wrong with it."

"There so is," Rouge said.

"I'll have you know I'm a top Babylonian opera singer," Jet replied.

"It's true," Storm stuttered, "He is."

Jet poked his tongue out at Rouge. The bat however simply dismissed his reply, and ignored him.

Robotnik continued looking at his questions, he still had many more left, and he could tell from just the past few that he was really beginning to get to the anthros present in the room.


	4. A rather silly cat

"So Knuckles," Robotnik started, "Do you like Rouge, and apparently I have to remind you not to lie, even though you're all drugged up with a truth a serum."

"Errm, I'm not," Big said slowly.

If everyone had just one hand free at this point, they would've used it to perform a collective headslap to show Big just how stupid his last comment was. Robotnik quickly ordered one of his Egg-pawns to administer the serum, thankful that he had no questions for Big for a little while, if at all.

"Anyway," Robotnik said, returning to the question, "Do you like her?"

"She's a thief after my emerald, I'm assigned to guard said emerald, you work it out," Knuckles answered.

"So yes then," Nack said, growing increasingly bored of this. Nack had better things to do than sit here listening to people he didn't care about talk rubbish asked by people he didn't even know. Nack, like much of the audience hated these questions, and hated the people who had wrote them even more. Judging by Robotnik's face as he asked them, it was fairly obvious that not even the man asking the questions liked some of these. Nack yawned, and began staring at the ceiling, wondering if there was actually any way out of this situation, or if he was going to die sat here listening to people discuss there love lives.

Luck wasn't on Nack's side as Robotnik asked Vector if he loved Cream's mother. Vector looked at the woman in question, then at the young rabbit, and shook his head, "'fraid not," he said, shaking his head, and wondering why anyone would even ask such a question. This was a common theme with these questions, at least a third of them didn't make any sense.

Robotnik turned again to Tails, "Where are your parents?" he asked.

"Come to think of it, said Espio, "Why does Charmy's mother never make an appearance, I mean he's six."

"And Marine's," finished Blaze, "In fact, the only person here with a parent is Cream."

Everyone looked at each other for a moment, puzzled, then they all simply shrugged. To them this was normally, thinking on it, Amy was only twelve, and Sonic himself wasn't technically an adult. Barely anyone in the room, qualified as a legal adult, and this didn't really phase any of them. Nonetheless Robotnik still waited on Tails' answer.

"I don't know," Tails said, "heh, I never really thought about it," he laughed nervously.

Robotnik sighed, wondering why people would even think to ask these sort of questions. This wasn't helping his plan at all, even if this was causing the animals to become frustrated, it wasn't in the way he was intending. Looking at the card, Robotnik saw two more questions from the same person. He sighed, and made a mental note of the name when he saw one was asking him why he was so fat.

"So Rouge," Robotnik said, still bitter about people mocking him, "Why do you dress like a stripper?"

Rouge looked at the doctor, "Stripper?" she said with disbelief, "Darling, trust me, is this is a strippers outfit, then you've clearly never seen a decent stripper before," she winked. Rouge wouldn't admit it, but she was enjoying being tied up, and she was enjoying the spectacle that was going on around her even more.

Robotnik turned his attention again to the ultimate life form, "Shadow," he said softly, "This fan wants to know, when you were on board the Ark, all those years ago, did you ever look down at the Earth, and wonder what it was like down there?"

"No," Shadow said. He'd decided he'd give as concise as answer as he could now. He figured eventually Robotnik would grow bored, and would free them, until then he could wait. Being an ultimate life from, meant his life expectancy was much longer than anyone else's in the room. All he had to do was wait out the end, and try not to lose his sanity while he waited.

"Well that was short and sweet," Robotnik said, dismissing the answer as more pointless than the question. Robotnik hadn't planned for the questions to be so dire, and had hoped he'd get some arguing. To be fair he'd had a fair bit, but he wanted more. He looked carefully at the next question, and promptly ignored it. There was no point asking Sonic if he used to be brown, when the hedgehog already admitted he was always blue.

"The next questions for Sonic," Robotnik said, hoping Sonic would understand this question, even if Robotnik himself didn't, "'In Super Smash Bros Brawl, why did you want Silver on your stage, instead of Blaze or Shadow?"

Sonic blinked twice, his face going completely blank, "I have no idea what Super Smash Bros Brawl is," he said, "Care to explain Eggman?"

Robotnik shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. I think I might skip that question, unless anyone else knows what it means?"

"Isn't Super Smash Bros that game with those carpenters?" Charmy asked,

"Nah, you're thinking of The Legend of Zenda," Vector answered, "Smash Bros is that one with the bow tie wearing orang-utan."

"No that's Horse Schlorse," Mighty replied, "Smash Bros is the one with the lady in the robot suit."

"That's Meteors!" Espio yelled.

"In other words nobody knows!" Nack yelled, losing his patience, "Can we please get this over with; I do not want, or need to be here right now."

With the press of a button Robotnik informed Nack that it wasn't wise to lick batteries. He screamed as the thirty four volts ran through him. Robotnik laughed, and everyone quietened down again. Robotnik looked once again at his cards. He waited a moment, before containing with his questioning.

"Shadow," Robotnik said, not content to let him get away so easily, "What products do you use in your hair?"

Shadow sighed, this was probably the most ridiculous question he'd ever been asked, and he was once asked where Carmen San Diego was. Relenting, he answered with simply "none."

Robotnik could see that, after all, Shadow was a hedgehog, he wouldn't have hair, his chest fur was too unkempt to have had anything put in it, and Robotnik knew all about male grooming. It took a lot of wax for Robotnik to keep his moustache like that after all.

"So Knuckles," Robotnik said, looking at the echidna, who was quite content to sit and stair and the grey metal ceiling of the dimly lit room, "How many times have you lost the Master Emerald, and why hasn't it decided to replace you yet?"

"Who with?" Knuckles asked sarcastically, "I'm the last of the proud echidna tribe, even if the emerald wanted a different guardian…"

"and boy does it need one," Rouge muttered.

Knuckles continued, not hearing her comment, "I'm the only one of my kind, and it's my duty to protect it."

"So how often have you lost it?" Robotnik asked again.

Knuckles began counting. Unfortunately for him, mittens didn't allow for much finger movement, and he had to give up count after he ran out of limbs. He estimated a rough answer of about seventeen, and Tails nodded, seeming to agree.

Robotnik must've agreed too, because he'd thrown the card behind him, and had moved on to the next set of questions.


	5. A rather shocking development

Sonic stretched as best as he could while tied to his chair. He'd never been sat still in one spot for as long as he had been during this. It was annoying him, not being able to run was slowly driving him nuts, though the questions he was being asked were far worse. So when Robotnik called Sonic's name again, the hedgehog internally sighed, and braced himself for the worst.

"Why is it you can run faster than the speed of sound, but when Amy is chasing you, you drastically slow down? Enough for her to catch you," Robotnik asked, a demented smile on his mouth.

Sonic sat there for a moment. The thought had never occurred to him. He'd never realised it until now, but it was true, he often slowed down, and let Amy keep up with him. "I, I don't know" he stuttered.

Amy looked at him, herself never realising this. As far as she knew, he would just run from her. The sudden realisation that Sonic was letting Amy keep up struck them both as odd, and neither of them wanted to say anything.

Robotnik had other ideas, and insisted upon an answer. Sonic once again stuttered that he had no idea, and eventually Robotnik relented, "Maybe you do like Amy?" he said, letting it slide, as he watched Sonic squirm slightly uncomfortably at the suggestion.

"Oh ho ho ho," Robotnik laughed, "This is more fun than making Badniks," he said, before looking at the next question. The smile dripped off his face, "Urgh, another question about the lack of parents," he said, glaring slightly, and ignoring it, "Why can't anyone pay attention and ask new questions?" he asked not expecting any reply.

"Because the fans are idiots?" came the unexpected reply from a female bird. She sat there looking decidedly fed up of this. Despite not having been asked a single question, Wave was already fed up of this. She couldn't care less for nigh on anyone in this room, and the only two people in the room she did associate with, she only did because they looked after her. It was in her best interests to stay with those two, even if she didn't care for them too much.

Nobody replied to her comment, but there were one on two slight nods, and Robotnik smirked, before looking at the next card. He looked to the back row, slightly surprised anyone would actually think to ask them anything. He raised his voice slightly, and asked, "Mighty, where have you been all these years?"

Mighty sat upright in his seat, "Oh y'know," he said slowly, "I've been around. Wandered around the planet a bit, went to places, worked in other places, the usual. Never one to stay in the same spot, me."

"Same question to Ray," Robotnik said.

Ray didn't really know how to follow that. "Errm, I can't really follow that," he said hesitantly, "Mines not as exciting as Mighty's was. All I've done is gone back to where I live and just got on with life as is. Adventures not my game, and I only got involved with Sonic because you caught me," the squirrel said to Robotnik nervously.

Robotnik smirked, remembering his time on his dungeon island. It was too bad Sonic had been able to save the pair of them really, but he was having his revenge now. Robotnik turned to the last person listed on that card. "What about you Bean?" he asked.

Bean blinked twice, then stopped, then blinked three more times. Robotnik looked at the duck oddly, as he kept blinking, "Bean your answer." he said impatiently.

"I am answering," the duck said, "in Morse code with blinks."

Robotnik himself blinked twice with astonishment. Before he could say anything however, Bean interrupted him and started yelling about not wanting salami. Robotnik thought it'd be best to remind Bean why standing next to a tree in a lightning storm was a bad idea, and the duck quacked loudly in pain.

"Are you going to answer in English now?" Robotnik said sternly.

"The duck you have called is not available. Please leave your name and number after the tone and he'll get back to you as soon as he's found his lunchbox." Bean replied.

"Fine," The doctor grinned widely, "If you're not going to take the hint," he smirked "maybe someone else will," he laughed, as he pressed all bar one button on his podium.

The entire room filled with screams and howls. Around him Bean watched as everyone in the room bar himself took a full thirty four volt shock at an unspecified amp level. The noise of the screams was loud.

"Bean," Bark yelled, between shocks, "You are really an idiot!"

Bean looked around himself, and joined in with the screaming. He loved it and went along; himself pretending to be electrocuted. Eventually Robotnik noticed this, and stopped the electrocuting.

Bark spoke at this point, "Robotnik, Bean has mental problems," he said, trying to garner some sympathy, "He's spent the past few years in my care, and I've been protecting him from himself."

Robotnik nodded, "I can see the mental problems myself," he said slowly.

"Oh no!" Bean said, suddenly panicking, "The voices are coming Bark! I can hear them, they're getting louder! Please stop them!"

"Knock it off Bean," Bark said glaring at them.

"You two can shut up for now," Robotnik said, giving them another thirty four volts of electricity to remind them of the value of silence. Almost immediately Bean sat still, and Bark looked to the ground, clearly in a lot of pain, but trying not top show it.

"Tails," Robotnik said slowly, watching Tails perk up slightly at the mention of his name, "Who do you like better, Cream or Cosmo?"

"Cosmo?" Tails asked confused, "Who's Cosmo?"

Robotnik simply shrugged, "No idea myself. Let's re-arrange this question a bit," he said with a grin, "How do you feel about Cream?"

"I like her," he said, "she's a friend." he continued as Cream smiled, and blushed slightly at this.

"I think he means 'Do you love her?'" Amy said.

"For the last time I'm eight!" Tails suddenly yelled, "I'm not in love with anyone!"

"Bar the mirror," Sonic chuckled.

"Huh?" Tails said confused, "What do you mean?"

"He's saying you're vain," Rouge answered.

"Oh," Tails said, not wanting to comment on that. Nobody else said anything, and there was a slightly awkward silence.

Robotnik took it upon himself to break the silence. "You can really tell some fans have there minds in the gutter," he said patronisingly, "Next question, Rouge, how did your boobs get so huge?"

Rouge looked at them, and then at Robotnik, then at everyone else, "They're not that big," she said.

"Oh no," Nack said, "They are."

"Well I've seen bigger," Rouge said in reply, "but to answer the question, they just grew like that. If you're asking if I had implants, the answers no, if you're asking how puberty works," she paused, "well ask your parents."

"Wait, you mean they can naturally grow that big?" Charmy said, suddenly excited.

"It's not unheard of," Robotnik said, his eyes looking around nervously behind his sunglasses.

"They're not fake," Rouge said, annoyed to be repeating herself.

"Alright then," Robotnik said, wanting to change the subject, "Sonic," he said, watching the blue hedgehog roll his eyes at the mention of his name, "Are you gay? If so, with whom in this room?"

Sonic's eyes widened with shock. His mind had been racing since the last question and this one had made things worse. Something in his brain frazzled out, and Sonic shouted, "No I am not gay! What on Earth is wrong with these morons asking these inane questions? I mean seriously, these are some of the stupidest things I ever heard."

Even Robotnik felt uneasy to say anything after the level of Sonic's rant there. He spent several seconds trying to find some sort of composure, before continuing. "Okay then," he said slowly, "Amy; now you're over Sonic, any romantic feelings for Shadow?"

Amy looked blindly, "errm, why would I fall for that creep?" she said confused at the idea.

Shadow nodded slightly, agreeing with what Amy had said. As far as he was concerned, he had eyes for no-one, and didn't want admirers.

"Another question for Sonic," Robotnik said. This was one he was glad he could ask, as he'd always wondered this himself, "So Sonic, Why do you lose all the emeralds just in time for your next adventure? Do you like re-gathering them?" Robotnik paraphrased.

"Actually, Eggman," Sonic answered, relieved to have a question he actually could answer properly, "When I stop being super powered, the emeralds repel themselves away from me. It's impossible to hold all seven for an extended period of time without being forced to harness the energy."

"Makes sense," Robotnik said, remembering this for any time in the future when he might have to face a super powered Sonic. Not that Robotnik believed that would happen anytime soon. So far he had everyone here, and it would only be a matter of time before his robots had gathered all seven Chaos Emeralds into his possession.

Robotnik quickly turned to Tails, "How did you learn to fly? Also, how did you meet Sonic?"

"Uhh," Tails said, unsure of his answer, "As far as I can remember, I've always known I can fly. I've been doing it since I was little, so I can't really remember how I learnt it," he said, blushing slightly, "But I met Sonic on Westside Island. I'd just left Cocoa Island after it had got destroyed by one of Robotnik's bombing ships, and had flown my newly built plane to Westside Island. I lived there for a bit, before Sonic showed up."

"That's right," Sonic said, "As I recall, you were in the Emerald Hill Zone, and I came speeding through, and I'd dropped something, and you came racing up after me determined to try and give it back to me. Thankfully I wasn't going to fast, as you caught up to me, and the shock got me talking to you."

"And the rest," Tails said, "is, as they say, history."


	6. A rather tired bunch

Storm yawned slowly. He was tired. It had been thirty six hours since he had last slept, and this was taking its toll on the albatross. So far he supplemented this run with coffee, but by staying awake this long Storm had hit the wall of tiredness. Staying awake was becoming less and less of an option, and only the threat of electric shock was stopping him. Eventually however, Storm just couldn't hold out any longer, and his eyes closed.

Not that anyone noticed. Even the two birds sat next to him, Wave and Jet weren't giving him any attention. Jet was too busy focusing on one of the other people in the room who'd taken his eye, while Wave was just starring vacantly into space, and mentally thinking how stupid everyone in this room was.

"So Sonic," Robotnik said, already being able to pre-empt the answer to this fans most inane of questions, "Who's your most trusted ally?"

"As if you don't know," Sonic answered, clearly finding this to have become a major annoyance. It wasn't quite as torturous as he was expecting, Sonic had to admit, but the hedgehog was finding a lot of these questions to be tedious, repetitive and boring. The entire thing had gotten old very quick to where he was sat.

"It's Tails isn't it," Robotnik said, looking at the hedgehog, as said hedgehog nodded.

"Always has been, I don't call him my sidekick for nothing," Sonic replied, "Does a good job to."

"I do?" Tails said, slightly taken aback by this.

"Yes," Sonic said, "I wouldn't let you tag along if you didn't."

"D'aww how cute," Wave said sarcastically, "Someone hand me a sick bag."

Almost immediately one of the Egg-pawn's advanced and readied a paper bag in front of her mouth, much to the Swallows surprise, "I wasn't being serious," she groaned, as the robot returned to its position, still completely oblivious to the idea of sarcasm.

Robotnik looked at the next two questions on the card. One was a bunch of nonsensical letters, leaving him to wonder what "Ilu" was, perhaps a shortening of 'illusion', or maybe a typo for another word. Whatever it was Robotnik wasn't going to waste anymore time on it than he had to. The human looked at the other question on the card. It was for him. He threw the card behind him, muttering "like I'd answer fan questions."

A few members of the audience perked there ears at this. Something about Robotnik's contempt for answering questions struck them as funny. Then they remembered there own contempt for being forced to answer these ridiculous questions, and they suddenly remembered why.

Robotnik looked at the next card. It was a question for Big of all people. He looked carefully at the wording, and hoped the cat would grasp it, "Big," he said slowly, "Why are you so stupid?"

"Stupid?" the cat asked, "I don't know what you mean."

"It means really dumb you moron," Jet said, laughing. Half the room joined in with this laugh, at just how daft a notion it was. Unfortunately the entire thing was lost on Big, "I don't know, I don't think I'm dumb. Am I dumb Froggy?" he asked of his pet frog.

The frog's only reply was to croak. Big looked at the frog, and then said nothing, but looked at the ground below him. He sighed slightly, but said nothing more.

"Evidently," Nack said, "The answers yes. Although he's not as stupid as the people asking these questions are."

Robotnik took this as a cue to ask the nest question. He sighed slightly, realising it was another one for himself, and skipped it. This was at least the third question for him. He smiled partially, that was more than a lot of the cast were getting. Nevertheless, he didn't want to explain his actions to anyone, lest of all the captives in this room.

Unflinching, Robotnik looked at Amy, "Miss Rose," he said rather politely, something which disturbed the pink hedgehog slightly, "Why is it whenever you see a make hedgehog you automatically assume that it's Sonic and hug them?"

It was at this point that Silver, who had yet to say anything throughout all of this, shockingly said absolutely nothing.

"I'm short sighted," Amy said, her cheeks turning bright red, "I need some serious glasses."

"So why don't you get some?" Cream asked.

"I can't afford to," Amy mumbled.

"Well that makes sense," Sonic said, taking an aside glance in Tails' direction. Tails didn't say anything, but he could guess what Sonic meant by that.

"Now this one is baffling," Robotnik said, a broad grin creeping across his face, "According to this reviewer, your explanation as to what happens with the Chaos Emeralds is wrong."

"Of course it is," Sonic sighed, "I mean I was only there to watch it happen repeatedly. It's not like I could possibly know what happened," he said sarcastically.

"Anyway," Robotnik said, interrupting Sonic's rant, "In episode 53 of Sonic X you had had the Chaos Emeralds for over six months apparently. How do you explain that?"

"A wizard did it?" Sonic replied, "I've really no clue as to what Sonic X even is. It sounds like a bad name for a soap powder."

Robotnik relented, admitting he had no idea what Sonic X was either. He groaned internally, more questions like these weren't doing him any favours. Robotnik looked at the net card, and began to regret doing this even more.

"Oh dear, this ones extra dumb," Robotnik said groaning, "Ah well, lets get on with it. Wave, why are you such a bitch?"

"Why is everyone around me such a moron?" Wave retaliated, "I'm not a bitch. I'm just a girl who looks out for herself first and foremost. I can't help it if most the people in this room are losers."

Amy felt her blood boiling, and Sonic could see Amy's temper rising. Normally he'd stop it, but right now he decided he didn't care what she did, and just waited for Wave to press one of Amy's buttons.

It was Rouge who was the first to say something though, "Listen you harlot," she said patronisingly, "You're not gonna get anywhere with that kind of attitude. Now either shut up insulting us, or else."

"Pfft," Wave replied, "Like you could."

"Oh I could," Rouge said, starring angrily at her.

"Yeah, you'd sit on my and crush me with your fatness,"

"I am not fat!"

"You so are!" Wave yelled, "You just can't see it for your chest,"

"You're just jealous," Rouge smirked, "Even young Cream is more blessed than you are with those bee stings."

Charmy looked confused. He leant over to Espio and whispered something to the chameleon. Espio's face suddenly went bright red, "Err, I'll explain what that is later," he said, crossing his own legs as he suffered a similar problem, "It's natural though, okay."

"But I don't like being stiff like this," Charmy said loudly. Half the room began laughing.

From his podium, Robotnik had decided this had gone on for far enough. Using the buttons on the metallic silver podium, he reminded everyone in the room why electricity pylons did not make great things to hug. As everyone screamed, Robotnik cackled loudly, before a thought came to his mind, why didn't he just electrocute them continuously?

Then he noticed the lights flickering and remembered he didn't have enough power to do it constantly. Robotnik sighed, and returned himself to his question asking. Watching the scorn on Wave's face, Robotnik decided he'd leave asking her anything for a little bit. Unfortunately, the next question wasn't going to make that wait very long.

"You can really tell this is one of your hardcore fans Sonic," Robotnik taunted, "This one wants to know how you first met Knuckles."

Sonic looked at Knuckles dumbfounded, "Do you want to answer this or shall I?" he asked.

Knuckles couldn't care anymore, and wanted out, "It went like this," the echidna started, before pointing at Robotnik, "Your Death Egg crashed onto my island. You then tricked me and said Sonic was invading, so that when Sonic came I attacked him and stole the Chaos Emeralds from him. He then went and fought you until you stole the Master Emerald, when I realised what you were up to, and we stopped you."

Sonic nodded, agreeing with what Knuckles had just said. He was about to say that it was him that had actually beat Robotnik, but a part of him felt it was best not to start another fight amongst the room. If they were going to escape, Sonic thought, they'd need to work together.

"Same fan again, also wants to know how Knuckles eats when he lives on the Floating Island." Robotnik muttered. He wasn't sure how much of this was torment to the audience in question, and how much was torment to himself.

Knuckles groaned, "The Floating Island," he said slowly, "Is massive. There's a heck of a lot of places I could find food on it, and I get my fill from the fruit alone."

Robotnik relented, and realised this was becoming an increasingly unsuccessful version of torment. He decided he should ask the last question on the card, although he could already guess an answer.

"Jet," he said, as the hawk looked at him, "Wave," Robotnik continued, while the swallow sat there, leaning to one side, and still waiting to get out of here to fight Rouge, "and Storm," Robotnik said, as the weary albatross sat there, once again hoping for sleep he wasn't getting, "Your names are all weather based, why is that?"

"No they're not," Mighty interrupted, "Or if they are, I don't see how?"

"Do you mind?" Jet said, annoyed to have been interrupted.

"Yeah," Espio said, "but these are fan questions, and as we'd established, the fans are clearly stupider than Big is."

"True," Mighty said.

"Anyway," Jet said loudly, "as I was gonna say, Babylonian na-"

"What about an ocean wave?" Sonic asked, interrupting Jet.

Before Jet could answer, Tails piped in, "Nah, that's just caused by the weather, it's not really an element of the weather.

"Do you think I could answer the question?" Jet asked angrily.

Unfortunately for him, and fortunately for everyone who hated his voice, the chapter was due to end in just a few more words.

Like about… now.

* * *

_The thing that surprises me most here is how people are letting me call them stupid. It's hilarious.  
_


	7. A rather convenient buzzer

Vector continued staring at the point directly behind Robotnik's head. It allowed him to look like he was paying attention, when really he wasn't. This was useful for two reasons; firstly it stopped Robotnik from feeling compelled to shock them like he had many of the people in the room whose eyes had wandered, and secondly it meant he didn't have to sit and watch Charmy fidget repeatedly.

Espio on the other hand, had taken to ignoring Charmy with simple meditation. To him, though he wouldn't admit it, this wasn't torture so much as it was an experience in the art of ignoring ones surroundings to reach meditated nirvana. Or it would be if he wasn't forced to answer stupid questions written by prepubescent morons, Espio thought.

Mighty's approach was much simpler. All he was doing was just watching. Mighty was used to doing little, the only bug bear here was that he couldn't wander around as he did. However the questioning was providing Mighty with a bit of a laugh, if he was honest with himself.

The last member of the Chaotix Crew, Charmy Bee, was still way too hyper. This wasn't anything for him, his short attention span, and even shorter ability to sit still made this nothing more than an inconvenience for him. Nevertheless being tied to the chair wasn't fun.

"Here's one for everyone," Robotnik grinned, "All of you speak Japanese and English. Since you all come from Japan, how did you learn English?" Robotnik paused, but continued before anyone could speak, "Err, does anyone here speak Japanese? Aside from myself," the doctor said smugly.

A collective no shot around the room, before Robotnik spoke again, "Guess there's not much point in anyone answering that question then." Robotnik rolled his eyes, "Lets have a different question then. This too for everyone, how old are you all?"

Sonic started the answers, "Sixteen," he said.

"Are you really?" Robotnik asked, "Cos according to this card our first battle was seventeen years ago."

"Well yes, in Earth time," Tails said, "But we're not from Earth now are we?"

"We're not?" Sonic asked.

"Well, yes, we are I s'pose," Tails said, "but it's not the Earth the people writing these questions would know. One of our Earth years is a _lot _longer than one of theirs is."

Robotnik nodded along, "The Kitsune is correct,"

"I'm a fox," Tails screamed angrily, "Grr; this is why I hate our fans. I'm just a normal feffing fox, nothing more. I just have two tails."

"Anyway," Robotnik said, diverting attention, "How old is everyone else?"

Numbers came out from all around the room. As expected Tails said eight, Amy said twelve, Shadow said he was technically fifty years old, but the stasis made him the same physical age as Sonic. Knuckles admitted to being seventeen, Rouge said she was twenty, and when others refused to accept this, she had a robot get out her drivers licence to prove it.

Vector was also twenty, Espio turned out to be seventeen, as was Mighty. Charmy needed to finger count before he worked out he was six. Cream was also six, and her mother said she was twenty five, the second oldest in the room.

"I've no idea how old I am." Nack said.

"How do you not know?" Robotnik asked.

"I never found out when I was born." The weasel said.

Knuckles nodded, "I only know my age from ancient tablets, nobody ever told me my birthday either. Not surprising since there's no other echidnas."

The numbers kept coming out from all around the room. Big was twenty one, Blaze was fourteen, Silver was the same age, though the laws of time travel officially meant he was a very large minus number. Marine was nine, Ray was eleven, Jet was fourteen, Storm was twenty two, and Wave was thirteen.

"I'm nine hundred and seventeen thousand, eight hundred and sixty four point eight two seven recurring seconds old," Bean said to everyone's astonishment and confusion.

"You are not," Robotnik said, "That would make you less than half a year old."

"Then have no idea," Bean said.

"He's fifteen," Bark said, "Or I think he is anyway. I'm nineteen myself."

"Glad that's sorted," Robotnik said, looking at his next card and yawning. Robotnik was beginning to get tired. He wouldn't do this for much longer, instead he'd get some rest soon, and leave everyone here tied to there chairs. He just figured he'd do a few more questions first. He looked at the next card, and grinned at Nack.

"Here it comes," Nack said, with a tone of disinterest in his voice.

"As a mercenary, treasure hunter, and hired gun, have you ever had a professional, or even a personal relationship with Rouge the bat?" Robotnik asked.

"Who's Rouge?" Nack asked, confused.

"The fat slut with the big norks," Wave answered.

"Shut it you," Rouge yelled, "Yes, I'm Rouge."

"Ah," Nack said, "Nope, though I must confess I would like to," he continued with a confident smirk across his face.

Robotnik looked at the next card then glanced around the room. 'Lets see,' he thought, 'Gmerl got destroyed and isn't here, Chaos isn't here either, what with being trapped in the Master Emerald and all. There's no Omachao's here either, I made sure of that, and I said I'm not answering questions.'

"I'm glad this guy was paying attention," Robotnik said sarcastically, "four of the questions are for people or things not in attendance," he said, pausing and grinning, "However, I have a question for a couple of you here on this card. Or at least it looks like a question if you call any sentence with a question mark on the end of it a question," Robotnik said dryly, "Anyway, Sonic, Knuckles; this fan wants to know if you two would stop fighting."

"That's a question?" Sonic asked rhetorically, "I don't recall us fighting anyway."

"Pfft," Knuckles said, "We fight all the time."

"Yeah, but not seriously."

"Ayes," Knuckles replied, "You're still a mate."

"How touching," Robotnik said, "Anyway, shall we finish these questions off and call it a night?"

"Yes!" everyone screamed in unison.

Robotnik was slightly taken aback by this volume, "err, okay then," he said hastily, "Shadow, How did you discover how to do Chaos Control?"

Shadow looked at the doctor, and with a simple answer, he said "I was created to be able to do that. It is instinctive to me as breathing is."

Robotnik nodded, he'd spent years reading his grandfathers research papers. Robotnik already knew how Shadow did it, and it didn't warrant any explanation other than what Shadow said, on how Shadow had learnt how to do it. He looked at the last question on this card, it was for Rouge. He turned to face her, and asked her carefully "Rouge, why do you flirt with everyone you meet?"

Rouge raised an eyebrow, "Flirt?" she asked, "I don't flirt with anyone."

"Oh you do," Wave said, "I only met you today, and you do."

"Well at least I'm not a bitch to everyone," Rouge replied.

A loud buzzer suddenly sounded cutting the first half off Wave's sentence. "… You!" the swallow yelled.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen," Robotnik said calmly, "Is all we have time for today. I hope you're all comfy in those chairs, as that's where you're all sleeping tonight. I'll be back bright an early tomorrow morning for more questions," the doctor laughed, as he lowered himself into an Egg-O-Matic and flew up from the podium. His moustache wiggled as he gave the order for the robots to shoot anyone who tried to escape.

Though there were a lot of animals in the room, many capable of amazing feats of skill when it came to combat, none of them dared to move too much while there was three guns pointed at each of there heads.

* * *

_So many questions left to answer, but send more, I can save them for later. _

_You morons. _

...

_Just kidding._

_Or am I..._


	8. A rather long delay

Amy stretched as best she could in while tied to her chair. "You know, despite being held in place, and surrounded by armed guards if we did anything that looked remotely like trying to escape; that's probably the best nights sleep I've had in ages," she beamed, as all around her various mammals, lizards, birds, and even an insect woke up around her.

"Indeed," Shadow muttered, "Even I must concede that it was an excellent sleep. Though it did fell like we were out for quite a while."

"Seems like we've been asleep for five months" Espio replied.

"That reminds me," Vector said talking to no-one in particular, "I need to get new lampshades for the office."

The door in front of the trapped animals swung open. All the robots guarding them swung to face the door, clunking there heads with there guns, as there master, doctor Robotnik, walked in. He walked slowly, his arms behind his back as he walked; a gleeful grin upon his face as he looked at his captives. He marched in front of them, looking each one square in the eye and watching there reactions. Most of the creatures just glared, but a few reacted to Robotnik's provocations. Knuckles in particular started an angry tirade about how they should just fight it out.

Much to everyone's surprise though, it was Amy who was the one to spit in Robotnik's face directly. The human felt the cold liquid hit his cheek, and wiped it off, a look of anger now replace his smugness. Without a moment's hesitation, he ordered for her electrocution, and everyone watched the pink hedgehog convulse in pain.

"Let this be a lesson to you all," Robotnik said aloud, "Nobody disrespects Robotnik. Now," he continued, the smirk back on his face, "shall we continue?"

A unanimous "no" shot out around the room.

"That wasn't a question," Robotnik glared, "Unlike this: Cream, why are you always polite?"

"How do you mean mister?"

"That," Nack said, "why are you calling him mister anyway?"

Cream sat confused for a moment, "You have to be polite. Otherwise a big scary monster comes out and tries to eat you for being rude. Isn't that right mommy?"

The group looked at Cream with disbelief, and several looked to her mother. Robotnik smiled, Cream was about to learn a harsh truth of light.

"No dear," Vanilla said, regretting what she was saying now. The truth serum gave her no choice though, "There's no such thing. I just made it up to get you to shut up when I didn't want you to talk."

Cream sat there stunned, "M-mom?" she stuttered.

"I'm sorry dear," Vanilla sighed, "You were just so very annoying."

Robotnik grinned sadistically. He could see Vanilla's eyes sadden, as Cream sat there shocked, and horrified by the truth. This had been what he'd wanted, brutal and painful truths that would cause this entire group to hate each other. The human looked at the next question, and turned to his next victim.

"Wave," Robotnik gleamed, "How did you meet Jet and Storm?"

"You want to know how I met Jet and Storm?" Wave scoffed, "You actually have to ask how I met the people who've been my family since I was a baby? My God you people really are stupid."

"Except we didn't," Jet continued.

"Huh?"

"You found us," Storm explained, "We were lost, in the woods, and you showed us how to get out. After that we stuck with you."

"I remember that now," Wave grinned, "You still owe me half a cheese sandwich, seventeen dollars, and a kayak."

Jet smiled sheepishly, as Storm blushed. The pair of them began to fidget uncomfortably.

"What's this?" came Sonic's voice from the chair directly in front.

"Eh, it's nothing," Jet declared, trying to detract curiosity, "besides; I don't think there's time for this story…"

"No, there's plenty of time," Robotnik replied, loving seeing the green hawk, and large grey albatross squirm.

"Well…" Jet started.

"Y'see…" Storm continued.

"It's kinda complicated…" Jet stalled

"We just kinda… err…" Storm replied.

"Spit it out," Rouge yelled impatiently.

"We were," Jet started, before trailing off into quiet mumbles.

"What?" Bean yelled, "I didn't hear that."

Jet looked around him, his face bright red, "Since there are children present lets just say we were intimately stuck together, and Wave helped us become un-stuck."

"But how does that explain the kayak?" Tails asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know.

"Or the cheese sandwich?" Nack asked, very interested in hearing about that part.

"What does he mean by 'intimately stuck together'?" a confused Charmy wondered.

"Why are you all mean to us?" shouted Robotnik.

"What?" Knuckles replied immediately.

Robotnik looked to his audience, "the next question you all have to answer," He paused, before shouting again, "Why are you all mean to us?"

"Who's us?" Amy replied, still not quite grasping what was going on now.

"I guess it means the people who wanted these questions answered," Tails replied. He'd've held his hand to his chin if he could actually move it, and instead had to make do with one of his tails scratching his chin.

"At a push, I'd guess that the vulpine here is correct," Robotnik continued, "So why are you mean to the people who wrote these questions?"

"You mean aside from the fact that they're quite obviously idiots, and these questions are the very pinnacle of stupidity perfectly mixed with irrelevance?" a very frustrated Blaze countered. She had become so frustrated of being tied up; she was beginning to forget whether she was actually from the future, or another dimension.

"That sums it up rather nicely," Shadow commented, and several other animals nodded along.

"How about, 'they deserve it', as a reply?" echoed the Brooklyn accent of a large green crocodile.

"I'd go with 'because we're suffering immensely, and it's entirely your fault for making it worse' myself," Bark muttered.

"That and they smell like treacle mixed with pasta," Bean said, failing to get any form of reaction from even those sat closest to him. The duck sighed, realising they weren't paying attention, and slouched as best he could in his chair.

"Okay, I think that's enough for now," Robotnik said, silencing the animals verbal tirade of the idiotic fan base they'd somehow attracted, "To the next question; this fan wants to know how I caught you all. Well I can answer that, I outsmarted you, and overpowered you all. Well, except Knuckles, he thought he was getting a pizza party."

"I'm still waiting for a pizza y'know, when is that going to get here?"

"Never!" Robotnik cackled, "There is no party."

"You tricked me?" Knuckles asked surprised.

"Well duh," rang out a collective reply from around the room.

"But there will still be a pizza right?" Knuckles asked again.

"Knuckles," Tails said angrily, "When we get out of here, look up gullible in the dictionary, there's a picture of you next to it."

"That leads us nicely to the next question actually," Robotnik laughed, throwing another card behind him, "Does anyone here yet have an escape plan?"

As much as it pained Sonic to say it, the truth serum made him admit he didn't have one. The same idea echoed around the room, there really was only one option, sit and answer questions until either Robotnik grew bored, or there were no more questions to answer.

Unfortunately for everyone, Robotnik still had a lot of cards left, and something seemed to suggest he would be able to find even more if he wanted to.

Which is why everyone continued to look absolutely depressed as they told Robotnik they'd love to be free, to move around, in a room with the fans; just so they could physically assault them as much as they already had already been doing verbally.


End file.
